HF 020 Quill and Anna Investigate The Bar
8:13:03 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, so the two of you head off. 8:13:21 PM Quill: Yeah, to the Green Dragon. 8:13:58 PM *** Anna scampers along behind. *** 8:15:14 PM Quill: Lyv might be a bit pissed off, but that'll be a good object lesson. 8:16:00 PM Your Grand High DM: You arrive at the tavern. 8:16:19 PM *** Quill looks around. Is it busy right now? *** 8:16:28 PM Your Grand High DM: It's basically empty, save for the bartender at the counter. 8:16:41 PM Your Grand High DM: A couple of figures are drinking at a table to the side. 8:17:04 PM Your Grand High DM: They look very sad. 8:17:18 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "So, what will ya be having then?" 8:18:05 PM Quill: Just some ale, fella. Say, what kind of entertainment do you have here? 8:18:30 PM *** Anna sits under whichever stool. chair, or other sitting apparatus Quill chooses. *** 8:19:09 PM | Edited 8:18:32 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender points around the room. "What you see right now." 8:20:29 PM Quill: How about the evenings? 8:21:23 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "Place gets a bit livelier. Most folks bring their own entertainment, though." 8:22:33 PM Quill: I'm looking for a place to play tonight. Think I could set up here? 8:23:18 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "I can't offer you anything. All my money's going to fix my roof. You may have noticed the...issue on the second floor." 8:24:05 PM Quill: Oh, all I require from you is a spot to play in. 8:24:17 PM Quill: What happened to the roof, anyway? 8:25:57 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "Let's just say one of my last tenants had a real bad night." 8:26:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "You can set up over by those tables if you want." 8:26:42 PM Quill: Hmm, you got any rooms left up there? 8:27:46 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "Three. Two are taken for tonight. You can have the last one." 8:28:00 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "It's three gold a night, plus a two gold deposit." 8:28:17 PM Quill: Understandable, after what happened. 8:28:49 PM *** Quill puts 5g on the counter, plus enough to cover the drink. "I'll take it." *** 8:29:18 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender takes the gold and hands you a ledger and quill. 8:30:27 PM *** Quill signs in under the name Favren Windtree. *** 8:31:35 PM *** Anna looks around for signs of mice. *** 8:32:22 PM Your Grand High DM: You see two names in there. Ark Keeling and Sam Tempest. 8:32:34 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "Right, Mr. Windtree." 8:32:43 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "You play under a different name?" 8:33:37 PM | Edited 8:33:01 PM Quill: Just Windtree. Figure it sounds nice and comfortably elfy. I'm just trying to make a name for myself. 8:36:21 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "Right, got it. You don't play any of that Rock stuff that's catching on, do ya?" 8:36:35 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "Don't want it scaring away my customers." 8:37:44 PM | Edited 8:37:18 PM Quill: Oh no sir. I got some good dwarf drinking songs, some elven stuff. Nothing to set your patrons ill at ease. Which room is mine? 8:38:02 PM Your Grand High DM: Roll perception, real quick. 8:38:12 PM Anna: of us? 8:38:17 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "You'll be in room three" 8:38:19 PM Your Grand High DM: Yeah, sure. 8:38:21 PM Quill: ((12)) 8:38:56 PM Anna: 8 8:39:30 PM Your Grand High DM: A small halfling or dwarfish gentleman shuffles through the door and up the stairs. 8:39:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "It'll be first on the left. The one not boarded up." 8:40:32 PM Quill: Thank you, sir. 8:40:38 PM *** Quill finishes off his drink and heads up the stairs. *** 8:41:12 PM *** Anna pads around the main room for a bit, then follows. *** 8:41:32 PM Your Grand High DM: Bartender: "Keep the cat off the bed!" 8:41:57 PM *** Quill nods, and goes up! *** 8:42:34 PM Your Grand High DM: Upstairs you see four doors, one, Taeral's, is all boarded up. 8:43:50 PM *** Quill looks around. Are we alone up here in the hall? *** 8:51:29 PM *** Quill goes over to the door that is my room. *** 8:51:42 PM Your Grand High DM: Sorry, yes you are alone. 8:51:54 PM Your Grand High DM: You were given a key. It fits the lock. 8:52:04 PM Your Grand High DM: The room itself is fairly small and bare, save a bed and a desk. 8:52:21 PM Quill: Okay. Does it share a wall with any of the other two intact rooms? 8:52:32 PM Your Grand High DM: No, sadly. 8:54:50 PM *** Quill goes back out to the hall, and just listens for a moment, since the bar downstairs is pretty quiet. Can I strain to hear any voices? *** 8:55:40 PM Your Grand High DM: You do. They are coming from room 2, across from Taeral's old room. 8:56:10 PM Quill: Can I make out any words? 8:57:14 PM Your Grand High DM: Do you get close to the door? 8:57:55 PM *** Quill looks down at Anna and nods toward the door, then his ear, then points at the door. *** 8:59:36 PM *** Anna sits near the door, trying to listen to what's going on in there. *** 9:01:01 PM Your Grand High DM: Roll perception, Anna. Also Stealth, with advantage. Because cat. 9:02:01 PM Anna: 13 S: 16 9:07:45 PM *** Quill lets her listen for a few moments before making for the stairs. *** 9:10:47 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, so, you make for the stairs 9:10:55 PM *** Anna gets up after a bit and follows. *** 9:11:29 PM Your Grand High DM: Do you guys go home, or is there anything else you'd like to do while out? 9:12:39 PM Anna: particularly. 9:12:56 PM *** Quill leaves the bar, waving to the bartender and telling him I'll be back later that evening, then heads out. Once they're a block away, he'll look at Anna. "Hear anything?" *** 9:13:28 PM *** Anna makes sure she's out of view of the bar, and shifts back. *** 9:14:33 PM Anna: It seems that one person was trying to instruct another person on how to speak, probably pertaining to the later incident. 9:15:18 PM Quill: So that was... room 1? 9:15:25 PM Your Grand High DM: ((2)) 9:15:31 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Taeral's is Room 1)) 9:15:33 PM Anna: Second one. 9:16:00 PM Quill: Okay. Good. Let's head back and tell the others. 9:16:10 PM Anna: Indeed.